1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device worn around a person's waist and, in preferred embodiments, a waist mounted illuminating device which remains steady and in place during rapid movement such as running or jogging.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art illuminating devices include battery operated lights mounted on a person's head or waist which illuminate a limited area. Prior art head mounted battery operated lights are particularly suited for locating items in the dark or illuminating a path while walking. However, such headband lights are not suitable for steadily illuminating a path while the person wearing the head mounted flash light is running or moving rapidly. When a person runs or jogs, the head moves too much to provide a stable mount to steadily illuminate the path in front of the wearer.
Prior art illuminating devices worn around the waist suffer from similar defects. Certain prior art safety lights, such as the light disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,482, entitled "Night Light Belt," may be suitable for alerting others of the presence of the person wearing the safety belt, but are often not suitable for steadily illuminating the wearer's path during significant movement. Moreover, prior art waist mounted lights often involve cumbersome and complicated structures to position the light around the waist, such as the waist mounted light disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,461, entitled "Exerciser Activated Body Mounted Lights and Generators," which would also not prove sufficient to steadily illuminating a path during rapid movement or other similar physical activities.